Rings of the Master Wikia:NT/Final Draft
|-|Changelog News= Dead End Unfortunately, Diep.io has not received any updates in the past week. Updates have been spiraling downward for some time, & it appears that they have at last stopped completely. The News Team will continue to search for updates to cover, but until then, the Changelog News Tab will be closing, to be restored with the next update. |-|Wiki Event News= Easter Egg Hunt Starting next Thursday, before Easter, an Easter Egg Hunt will begin on the Wiki. The first clue will be released Friday, but anyone can stumble upon it early. There will be twenty “Eggs” strewn throughout the Wiki, tied to certain paragraphs of text. Hovering over these paragraphs will cause the Egg to appear, along with a riddle or clue pointing to the next Egg, but there’s a catch; Eggs will only show up if you’ve discovered the one before it, so you will have to find them in order.The first Egg can be found by anyone. As this is a competition after all, the first person to find all twenty Eggs will win a Medal. People who find all 20 after the first person will be announced in a list of winners, but only the first person to find them all is guaranteed a Medal. The rest will only receive Medals if they number no more than five, so don’t share the answers! Anyone except for Admins or accounts younger than one week can participate, & the winner is decided via a google form.Spamming password guesses or nonsensical responses will disqualify you from the competition. Each user may only respond once. The twentieth Egg contains a password which the winner shall submit along with their Wiki Username. The first person to submit their Username along with the correct password wins the Easter Egg Hunt!The Senior Administrator reserves the right to deny the winners their Medals if foul play appears to be evident. There are no rules, but shamelessly attempting to take advantage of the simple nature of this game will result in forfeiture of all winnings. Tank Building Contest and are hosting a third tank building contest. They have been inspired by the Spanish Diep Wiki because of their triumphant tourney, & so they will be starting another today! }} Main Page Reorganization The Main Page has received an overarching reorganization and consolidation into a more aesthetically pleasing and realistically useful layout thanks to the efforts of with notable help from . This project has been in development for many weeks, and today it has been officially wrapped up — come see! }} |-|Wiki Policy News= Update Release Changes Updates will now be released on Mondays instead of Fridays. News Team Vacuum With some users resigning, & others being promoted to Admin, there is only one standalone Member left; Underslime. More News Team Members are needed to fill the gap, or we may be forced to release updates every other week instead of every week. As the News Team Captain slot will soon be vacant, applications to join should be directed to the Petitions Board, or to Ursuul directly. Standardized Staff Colors In an effort to clarify who’s who for regular users, all Staff colors seen by non-Staff have been standarized according to their rank. A table explaining that follows. Demotions After last week’s turmoil, this week has no demotions — a pleasant surprise! Promotions #Smgamermat77 — promoted to Senior Moderator (Content Mod) for excellent performance in article patrolling & editing. Additionally, she is scheduled to take up the Editor of the Month title on April 10th, when Nobellion steps down. #Nobellion — scheduled for promotion to Admin on April 10th for exceptional technical skill. As part of becoming an Admin, he will be demoted from the News Team Captain position, leaving it vacant. |-|Tech News= Fandom-wide Rail Module Update Fandom has announced that they will be replacing the Rail Modules with a more standardized design. You can read more & give feedback on it in that thread, but for the moment this means that our Modules may become much more simple & drab. It may also portend the removal of custom Rail Modules, such as the DiscordIntegrator & Weekly Updates Module. Admins plan to remove the CSS related to the Rail once it is updated, but more will be applied later both to make it look better & possibly to mimic the old look. The News Team will keep you posted. System Messages Updates Several system messages were changed. Among them include the Talk Page notification, & the text displayed on deleted pages. You can see it by visiting the Test page. Builds Page Overhaul With a host of dedicated and clever contributors, the Builds page has been completely cleaned up and reorganized into a neater format, and a companion tool is in the works. The massively successful project owes itself to impetus and continued support from , utterly restless implementation by , initial work by , a good deal of general help by , and other assorted assistance. Come check out the new & improved page! }} |-|Future Plans= Mobile App Still no word, but on the 16th of April it will have been one full month since the App was promised. It will not likely be much longer after that before our App is finished. User-Groups Pages No User-Group pages were finished this week, nor was the promised page about Powerusers. User-Groups pages are very much a secondary project, so it is to be expected. The statuses of the remaining User-Groups are displayed below: On Hold Plans #Oasis Theme Overhaul #blog: |useskin=monobook}} Monobook Expansion #Franken Forum Board Rules #Community-To-Do-List Overhaul |-|Opinion Polls= • | • }}